Hidden emotions
by Chachos
Summary: [Serie de drabbles/oneshots referentes al "tipo de relación" que llevan Gray y Juvia.] "Juvia sabe que no es bueno ocultar todas estás emociones, pero de igual forma no es como si a él le importaran, Juvia ya esta harta". "Es fastidiosa y empalagosa, pero el solo hecho de ver que esté con alguien más me hace hervir la sangre..." [Rated T por posibles Lemon y mal lenguaje]
1. Bata

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**~[Bata]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[AU/UA]~**_

_**#**_

_-¿_Discutiste de nuevo con el stripper?.

-No –negó entre risas- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Gajeel?.

-Nunca regresas conmigo al departamento…

-No creo que seas el más indicado para decírmelo ya que tu y Levy discutieron nuevamente en plena cafetería.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te pregunte mujer –resoplo Redfox- además, como siempre los culpables de que discutiéramos fueron ese par de idiotas de Jet y Droy.

-Bueno…

-¿Me dirás?.

-¿Qué cosa debe decirte Juvia?.

-No te hagas la idiota, se perfectamente bien que ha pasado algo contigo y el stripper –refunfuño molesto.

Ella suspiro y coloco sus manos en la cadera dándole una mirada que decía "está bien tu ganas" –No paso nada la verdad, Juvia fue la que se molesto –Gajeel alzo una ceja, ¿Juvia enojarse?, durante el tiempo que llevaban tratándose usualmente el que se molestaba era Gray y no ella- como sea, igual no es como si Juvia fuese novia de Gray para exigirle cosas.

-Pero están saliendo.

-¿Y?, como quiera dudo que algún día Juvia llegue a ser la novia de Gray –se encogió en hombros- me adelantare un poco, Juvia necesita darse un baño.

-Claro… _"Cómo si no supiera lo que "esos baños" significan…" _–pensaba Gajeel haciendo un globo de chicle y viendo como Juvia entraba al edificio donde estaba el departamento de ambos, él y iba entrar pero algo llamo su atención del otro lado de la calle, en la banqueta, iba Gray en compañía de una chica que si no mal recuerda estudia mecánica en la universidad que está a unas cuadras de Fairy Tail, ante eso Redfox frunce el entrecejo, ¿por eso no regreso con Juvia?- ahora mismo verás maldito stripper –dijo por lo bajo mientras se disponía a cruzar la calle para darle alcance a Fullbuster.

_**#**_

_En lo que Juvia preparaba su baño colocando el agua a una temperatura agradable, se despojo de sus ropas quedando solo en sus prendas intimas y por último se sentó sobre la superficie del lavamanos apoyando sus manos sus manos sobre el mármol blanco y moviendo sus pies que no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo comenzó a tararear alguna canción._

-¿Por qué Juvia se tuvo que molestar por algo tan tonto? –comentó para sí misma aprovechando el ruido del agua caer, y que Gajeel aun no había llegado- no debí molestarme por el hecho de que Gray le hiciera un favor a su padre… -se cruzo de brazos- aunque no es la primera vez que Juvia se siente así…ella odia tener que sentirse de esta manera pero… -escucho que tocaban la puerta constantemente, se bajo del lavamanos y tomo su bata que usa después de cada baño, se la coloco y salió del baño con rumbo a la puerta- Juvia debe comprar una bata de baño nueva esta ya me queda por encima de los muslos –decía para sí misma mientras escuchaba los constantes golpes que daban en la puerta- ¿Quién toca con tanta insistencia?...lo más probable es que Gajeel olvido o perdió sus llaves –resoplo, bueno no era la primera ni segunda vez que Gajeel perdía las llaves y por motivos de seguridad cada que este pierde las llaves se ven envueltos en tener que cambiar la chapa del departamento, cuando Juvia al fin llego a la puerta quito el seguro y giro la chapa abriendo la puerta en su totalidad- Gajeel es la quinta vez en la semana, ¿sabes que por eso tenemos que cambiar la chapa de nuevo y…¿¡Rogue!? –cuestiono sorprendida.

-J-Juvia… -dijo el nombrado desviando poco a poco la mirada de la peli azul, pues esta solo se encontraba con su bata de bañar puesta, dejaba mucho que pensar y…vaya que era algo corta, el chico pelinegro y de ojos del mismo color que Gajeel, se deshizo de toda clase de pensamientos y tomando un poco la compostura volvió a tomar la palabra- ¿Está Gajeel?.

-No, Juvia pensó que era Gajeel quien tocaba –se cruzo de brazos cerrando despistadamente un poco más su bata- aunque no creo que tarde en llegar.

-Bueno…¿le puedes decir que vine a buscarlo?.

-Claro, Juvia se lo dirá –sonrió.

-Gracias, nos vemos –se despidió y se retiro, pero antes de girarse pudo notar que algo no estaba bien, así que detuvo la puerta antes de que Juvia la cerrara, ella por su parte se torno sorprendida- ¿Por qué estas llorando? –pregunto directamente al ver cómo ella tenía los ojos cristalinos y ver que por último una lagrimilla traicionera salió de su lugar.

-¿Eh? –el color se le subió a las mejillas al sentir como Rogue colocaba su mano en la mejilla de ella para retirar con su pulgar aquella lagrima que se salió.

-No te lo preguntare de nuevo más que una vez más y quiero que me contestes…¿por qué lloras?.

_**#**_

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que Juvia lo sabía? –cuestiono algo irritado Gray siguiéndole el paso a Gajeel, el cual ya había subido las escaleras para dirigirse a su departamento- además no es como si Daphne fuera de mi agrado…es…algo sofocante e irritante…

-Pensabas eso de Juvia al principio –comento Gajeel subiendo las escaleras- y mira que hasta ahora has salido con ella, y ¿Qué me encuentro?, que estás con otra tip-

-Tampoco compares Gajeel –comento algo molesto Gray- Daphne es fastidiosa e irritante en el modo de que nunca se calla la boca y siempre quiere tratar de que tenga algún roce sexual –Dijo con algo de asco, tomo algo de aire- ¿Cuántos escalones faltan?.

-Ya llegamos –dijo como si nada abriendo la puerta que les permitía entrar a un pasillo en el cual solo había dos puertas más la que era del departamento de Gajeel y Juvia, y otra salida de emergencias- Uhh…¿Qué hace Ryos aquí? –cuestiono para si Redfox al ver que Rogue estaba en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Al fin llegamos? –Cuestiono agotado Gray- viejo tienes que darme de beber algo muy frió y de preferencia que sea agua o algo que me quite la bofeada que me diste…¿Qué tanto miras?.

_Gajeel paso de largo los comentarios de Gray y se dirigió a su casa a paso lento, ¿Qué se supone que hacía ese idiota de Rogue?, Gray al notar que Redfox lo paso de largo lo siguió con la mirada solo para que Fullbuster terminara frunciendo el entrecejo, no lo pensó ni un poco y le siguió el paso a Gajeel, dejándolo atrás en el acto y sin pensarlo nuevamente aparto la mano de Rogue de la mejilla de Juvia, ella se sorprendió más aun y Rogue solo lo miró con su entrecejo fruncido levemente, Gray ignoro eso y paso de largo entrando a la casa con Juvia dando un portazo._

-¿Pero qué mierdas le pasa? –cuestiono Rogue para sí mismo.

-Yo debería preguntar eso, Ryos.

-Gajeel –dijo en modo de saludo y levemente sorprendido, sin dejarlo notar claro está- ¿preguntar qué?.

-¿Qué hacías con ella?.

-Nada… -desvió la mirada al recordar la manera en que su mano fue apartada de tal manera y la mirada que el chico pelinegro le lanzó, apretó sus puños- solo le estaba preguntando si tardarías mucho en llegar.

-_"Eso ni tú te la crees Ryos…" –pensó- _¿para qué me quieres?.

-¿Crees que nos puedas escribir alguna canción?, Rufus está sin inspiración, eso es algo raro y no tenemos nada nuevo para tocar el sábado.

Gajeel resoplo –Al rato te aviso si tengo alguna, tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con los otros idiotas para ver que se hace con eso, pero igual no te puedo asegurar nada.

-Como quiera me avisas –dijo mientras se iba retirando.

-¡Pero me contestas los whatsapp idiota! –gruño Gajeel, luego miró la puerta de su casa- creo que les daré un poco su espacio…

_**#**_

-¿Qué hacía el idiota de Saber aquí? –cuestiono secamente Gray, aunque esa cuestión parecía más un gruñido.

-¿Qué? –Cuestiono dudosa de contestar- ¿para qué quieres saber?.

-No me respondas con otra pregunta –bufo cruzando los brazos.

-Solo vino a buscar a Gajeel –contestó frunciendo levemente su entrecejo, algo que sorprendió a Gray, ella nunca hacía eso a menos estuviera molesta, o bueno eso lo sabía del tiempo que se conocían- ¿Qué tiene de malo que venga a buscar a Gajeel?

-Si solo venía a buscarlo y vio que no estaba ¿Por qué no se fue?.

-¿A qué vienen todas las preguntas que le haces a Juvia? –cuestiono con su entrecejo fruncido y se cruzo de brazos haciendo que sus senos sobre saltaran un poco, algo que llamo la atención de Fullbuster pues esa bata de baño daba mucho que pensar- ya te dije que solo vino a buscar a Gajeel.

-¿Agarrándote la cara? –cuestiono molesto mirándola de arriba abajo, ella se dio cuenta de eso e inconscientemente jalo un poco hacia abajo la bata dando más vista a sus senos.

-Ya se iba, además solo le pregunto a Juvia que como se encontraba ella –Gray a miro dudoso alzando una ceja, ¿preguntar cómo estaba?, ¡pues buenísima!, y más al verla con esa bata de baño tan diminuta, y bueno a pesar de que Gray era un Tsundere clasificado superando todos los rangos habidos y por haber, algo que no se iba a negar era que por donde viera a Juvia estaba buena y tenía carne de donde agarrar, aunque este lo negase abiertamente, sabía que era cierto.

-¿Vestida así? –ella se miró.

-¿Qué hay con eso?, después de todo Juvia está en su casa –volvió a cruzar sus brazos y se giro dándole la espalda.

-Hey no me des la espalda cuando te hablo –le regaño.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo Juvia? –cuestiono algo molesta aun dándole la espalda- digo después de todo Gray no es no es el novio de Juvia como para hablarle o reclamarle de tal manera.

-¡Estamos saliendo Juvia! –exclamo exasperado él tratando de hacer que ella volteara a mirarlo.

-Tú lo has dicho Gray Fullbuster –oh, oh le ha llamado con su nombre completo, esto iba enserio, Gray trago saliva, ella se giro y lo miró- _estamos saliendo _–le dijo en el mismo tono que él había usado- además no tú no estás en ningún derecho de reclamarle a Juvia quien viene a verla y quien no, también es casa de Gajeel y Juvia conoce de años a los amigos de Gajeel -le dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco y con uno de sus dedos le picaba el pecho, Gray frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta.

-¡Eso no les da el derecho de que te vean en casi ropa interior, y se supone que estamos saliendo es como para que ellos entiendan de que estás conmigo y no con ellos! –grito señalando la puerta como si de Rogue se tratara.

-¡Vamos Fullbuster!, lo mismo paso con tu hermano Lyon, ¿y quien tuvo que decirle que Juvia y Gray salían para que dejara de molestarte? –Cuestiono fingiendo no saber la respuesta- ¡ah sí fue Juvia!, todo porque el señorito Gray Fullbuster es tan tsundere que no puede admitir abiertamente que está saliendo con alguien, ¡ah pero Juvia si tiene que aguantar que otras chicas se acerquen a él de una manera tan zorra que se ve que te harían sexo salvaje en mi cara!.

-¿Estás celosa?.

-¡Sí, al menos Juvia tiene las agallas para admitirlo y… -la mano de Gray sobre su boca le impidió seguir hablando.

-Suficiente –dijo secamente con su mano en la boca de Juvia y su vista fijamente en los ojos azules de ella- si a esas vamos de hablar de celos, pues dale ¿crees que yo no me encelo tampoco? –ella negó con su cabeza, pues aun la mano de Gray estaba en su boca- ¿crees que a mí me gusta ver cada que salimos como te violan con la mirada, como el idiota de Bora intenta pretenderte nuevamente, como el imbécil de Lyon te elogia y de paso ver que ese idiota de Saber te toca la cara con tanta confianza?.

-Así parece –contesto ella pero no se entendió mucho, pues Gray aun no quitaba su mano de su boca.

-¡Idiota! –le grito mientras la abrazaba tomando por sorpresa a ambos, pues usualmente Juvia era la que iniciaba los abrazos, haciendo caso omiso a la acción de Gray, este se inclino y apoyo su barbilla en el hueco del cuello de ella- ¿crees que de verdad me gusta que pase todo eso? –Susurro, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta recibió un sollozo- ¡n-no llo-llores! –la apretó más contra él.

-¿Por qué?... –sollozo- ¿Por qué Juvia tiene que esperar a que pasen este tipo de cosas para que Gray le diga lo que realmente siente? –respondió al abrazo del nombrado rodeando la espalda de Gray con sus brazos- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas así cuando estamos por poner fin a este tipo de relación rara en la que no somos ni novios?.

Gray suspiro pesadamente –Porque no puedo verte con alguien más que no sea yo –contesto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, vaya que era Tsundere, y por muy egoísta que sonara lo que dijo, era muy cierto, pues mucho le había costado primero admitir que ella si le atraía y le parecía linda, y más aun cuando comenzaron a salir constantemente, muchos sabían que ellos salían, más nunca sabían si era del todo cierto o no pues cada qué salían nunca se les veía tomados de la mano e incluso nunca se habían besado, o al menos no frente a los curiosos, al ver que Juvia no decía nada con lo que era su respuesta suspiro pesadamente y deshizo el abrazo lentamente- aunque puedo respetar tu decisión si ya no quieres seguir con es-… -se sorprendió, si dijera que no lo hizo mentiría con todos los dientes, estaba muy sorprendido al sentir como era jalado del cuello de su camisa haciéndolo inclinar un poco y sentir unos labios sobre los suyos haciéndolo sonrojar salvajemente.

-Gray eres un tonto… -murmuro Juvia al momento de separarse de él- lo que menos quiere Juvia es separarse de ti... –tomo algo de aire- ahora vete, Juvia necesita tomar un baño y desc-…

_Gray se había abalanzado sobre sus labios toscamente mientras la atraía hacía él pasando de una manera salvaje sus manos por la espalda, cintura, piernas y hasta su trasero de juvia, ¡todo eso en cuestión de segundos!, una vez que la falta de aire se hizo presente se separo un poco y se acerco a su oído._

-No quiero saber que estés vestida así cuando esos tipos estén aquí –susurro haciendo referencia a su endiablada y diminuta bata de baño- de lo contrario sere yo mismo quien te las arranque _a mordidas _–termino de decir y separarse de ella para irse- nos vemos luego –se despidió saliendo del apartamento.

_Juvia por otro lado se sonrojo de sobremanera, Gray nunca le había dicho aquello de quitarle las cosas a mordidas, de hecho ni siquiera habían intentado tener relaciones aun, y con eso que Gray acababa de decirle fue una manera indirecta de que en un poco más por fin entablarían una relación a lo que era "su relación extraña", ella sonrió y coloco una de sus manos en su mentón y después se miró en un espejo, tal vez no era mala idea seguir conservando esa bata si hacía que Gray reaccionara como tal._

**_#_**

* * *

_**Chale, se supone que iba a ser corto y me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba (notamental: "lamiaesmásgrande" [?]) si han visto family guy lo entenderán xD, en fin, ando de latosa, kdjkajdkajsa y dirán "¿porque zorras subes otra historia si tienes otras cuales actualizar?", oh claro bueno tengo esa "problema" de que ando vomitando inspiración no es mi pedo (?), pero en fin pronto actualizare los demás fics :v, este se me ocurrió hace dos noches que escuchaba una de las tantas canciones de Nakahara Mai -seiyuu de Juvia y que accidentalmente descargue uno de sus discos (derp)- y escuche esa que se llama Hidden emotions, cuando vi la traducción automaticamente pensé "gruvia D:" y pues me puse a escribir como zombie y aquí el resultado, que de echo serán varias historias (aun no se cuantas) pero serán varias continuas, en AU o en su mundo original de magia, no se depende de mi cerebro :v, en fin los dejo con este de mientras, ya saben que espero sus sensuales reviews, son importantes porque me interesa saber de su opinion :v, en fin Chachos fuerah~ -llegan por Chachos en un unicornio robot (?)-.**_

_**Ch**achos._


	2. Efectos

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**~[Efectos]~**_

_**~[AU]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~[Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser]~**_

_**.**_

-¡Solo déjame, quiero estar sola! –Le grito sin dejarlo hablar siquiera, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-¡Estoy harto! –Gruño él mientras se desordenaba desesperadamente su cabello y daba un pisotón fuerte al suelo.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella?, Juvia nunca tiene ese tipo de arranques…y si ella los tenía ¿Qué?, él no era el culpable de ellos, no que el recordara, ¿o sí?, total ya iban varios días desde que ella actuaba así tan alterada, y eso era tan…extraño y más porque había notado en estos días que en ratos estaba bien, como comúnmente es ella, luego pasaba un rato y se ponía inconsolablemente sentimental, y luego se ponía enojada y por último siempre le echaba la culpa a él y salían de pleito, y al rato ella volvía a llamarle al celular pidiéndole disculpas y por el tono de voz que usaba aparentemente lloraba y le era sincera al momento de disculparse. Al principio se pregunto si podría ser por su periodo, y llego a la conclusión de que eso debía ser. Suspiro pesadamente, bien dicen que las mujeres en su periodo son demasiado sensibles, se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo recargándose en la puerta que hace pocos segundos fue azotada en su cara._

_-Esperare hasta que ella tenga que salir…entonces me hare el indignado y haré que se sienta mal por cerrarme la puerta en la cara y hablarme mal como si na…¿no empeorara si lo hago?, ¿y si se enoja más y termina conmigo?, debes estar bromeando Gray, después de tanto tiempo Juvia no te dejaría así como así…¿o sí? –_Pensaba para sí mismo Gray, todos esos pensamientos lo hacían perder la noción fácilmente, y eso era frustrante, el no saber qué hacer con Juvia y sus constantes cambios de humor repentinos, volvió a revolver su cabello desesperadamente- ¡odio que las cosas sean así!-gruño y de un momento a otro solo sintió que su espalda fue azotada contra el suelo cerrando sus ojos por el impacto, al momento de abrirlos se encontró con la mirada azul de Juvia.

-¿Gray-sama? –Cuestiono con algo de nerviosismo en la voz al verlo ahí todavía- ¿c-cuanto tiempo llevas allí? –le pregunto al ver como él se levantaba del suelo y se sobaba un poco su nuca.

-Desde que me cerraste la puerta en la cara y me gritaste –dijo como si nada, ella se sonrojo y escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo- ¿puedo saber qué pasa? –cuestiono él y ella lo miro con una ceja alzada, el soltó aire pesadamente- me refiero a tus constantes cambios de humor, ¿hay algo que haya hecho mal?.

-¿Mi estado de ánimo?...¿Gray-sama hacer algo mal? –ella lo negó con su cabeza- Juvia cree que Gray-sama es perfecto en _todo._

-¿Entonces porque siempre que estamos bien, de la nada me hechas la culpa de todo?, y si te digo algo te hechas a llorar rápidamente –se inclino un poco para verla a los ojos- Juvia, no es normal todo esto.

-Juvia lo siente... –dijo ella mientras que repentinamente le daba un abrazo, algo que lo tomo por sorpresa, Gray esperaba algún grito o queja, pero no un abrazo, al menos no en ese momento, el solo rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella aferrándola a él.

-Tonta… -le dijo recargando su barbilla en el hueco de su cuello y aspiraba su aroma.

-Aahh~, Gray-sama~ -gimió ella, se puso un poco de puntillas para alcanzar a llegar a su oído y susurrarle- Gajeel-kun no está…Juvia tiene el departamento solo para ella –dijo de manera coqueta.

-¡Juvia! –Grito él algo abochornado al sentir el aliento de Juvia en su oído y estaba algo ruborizado de las mejillas- ¿¡Cómo puedes estar pensando en tener sexo en estos momen-…-fue silenciado por los labios de ella, que se apoderaron de los de él repentinamente, usualmente el daba los besos y no ella, sin poner objeción alguna Gray correspondió rápidamente mordiendo el labio inferior de Juvia, para que ella abriera su boca y la lengua de él la invadiera y comenzar un deseoso y apasionado beso francés mientras sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo femenino y estas se detenían en el trasero de ella apretándolo levemente, Juvia jadeo y lo jalo hacia adentro cerrando la puerta y asegurándose de que tuviera el candado puesto y siguieron con lo suyo.

_**#**_

_Una semana después de lo sucedido los constantes cambios de Juvia seguían, y con mayor frecuencia, pero no solo eso, también tenía algunas miradas acusadoras sobre él, tales como la de Levy o Lucy, ¿Qué no tenían algo mejor que hacer en vez de estar de metiches?, siempre se preguntaba eso, bueno les restaba importancia. Y ahora se encontraba dentro del café donde trabajaba Juvia, esperando a que terminara su turno de trabajo y pudieran salir, las demás empleadas sabían que él y Juvia tenían una relación, pero igual era algo raro verlo por allí. Por otro lado Juvia venía de la cocina para hacer su última entrega, con su uniforme de camarera de "soy-increíblemente-sexy-y-mírame-las-piernas", Gray sabía que eso era verdad, por experiencia propia, es decir, ¿Cuántas veces no ha tocado de manera brusca esas piernas cada que tenían sexo? O ¿Cómo no ver sus enormes senos con esa ajustada blusa blanca que usaban en su trabajo?._

-Espera… -dijo en un susurro viendo desde la distancia a Juvia, bueno para ser exactos ver la parte donde era su pecho, había algo raro ahí…los botones tenían aberturas de lo apretada que le quedaba la blusa en esa zona, tanto que pensaba que en cualquier momento esos botones saltarían y…frunció el entrecejo de solo pensarlo, no es que le molestara que Juvia tuviera senos grandes, ¿a qué hombre no le gustaría?, pero… -¿desde cuándo le crecieron más sus pechos? –se cuestiono para sí con su mano en el mentón, siguió paseando sus ojos en Juvia hasta que se detuvo en sus caderas- están más anchas…-y luego miro sus piernas- se ven más apretables… -dijo en un susurro con un sonrojo algo notorio y si seguía así ¿Por qué no una hemorragia nasal?, se perdió en su mente de enfermo sexual.

-¡Gray-sama!~ -Lo llamó Juvia, y cuando él la miró ya no traía su uniforme consigo, ¿¡cuando se había cambiado!?- ¿desde a qué hora llegaste?.

-No mucho, unos diez minutos aproximadamente –contestó y se aclaro un poco la garganta mientras se levantaba de la silla y ambos salían del café.

-Hay una feria o algo así como una exposición de artesanías por el centro –dijo Juvia.

-¿Y Quieres ir? –cuestiono Gray con una ceja alzada.

-Me encantaría, Juvia escucho que hay cosas maravillosas~

Él suspiro y tomo la mano de ella- Anda vamos.

_Ambos seguían caminando por las calles del centro, platicaban normalmente y luego guardaban silencio como por cinco minutos, hasta que llegaron a la parte del centro donde había ese evento que menciono Juvia, Gray por su parte iba metido en su mundo de "fantasías" pensando aun si era posible que el cuerpo de Juvia se siguiera desarrollando de tal forma a estas alturas, y Juvia…Juvia miraba fascinada los locales que había en el lugar, más que nada los de comidas…comidas exóticas y raras…Gray lo noto y se le hizo raro pero no le tomo importancia, después de todo Juvia no era una chica "normal", su forma de referirse a ella en tercera persona lo daba a entender, así que sin más accedió a las peticiones de ella de comer algo que en su vida, jamás había visto…pero al menos la pasarían bien._

_**#**_

_Al día siguiente en el café donde Juvia trabajaba, le pidieron de favor que si iba un turno más temprano, gustosa acepto, pues la paga para ella sería el doble o triple dependiendo como trabajara más las propinas. En una de sus tantas entregas que le hacía a los clientes, cuando iba de regreso a la cocina se topo con Cana, cruzaron un par de palabras animadamente, haciendo una que otra broma por parte de la castaña haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara._

_-_Oye Juvia, ya hablando enserio, ¿te encuentras bien?, últimamente has estado muy pálida, más de lo usual.

-Pues, Juvia se encuentra bien, no se ha sentido mal en estos dí-… -su vista se desvaneció un poco haciendo que todo le diera vueltas lo que provocó que soltara la charola vacía que traía en las manos dejándola caer al suelo, ese mareo también logro desequilibrarla un poco haciendo que casi cayera al suelo.

-¿¡Estás bien!? –la sostuvo Cana mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien y le echaba aire con la cartilla de menú que traía en su delantal- Deberías decirle a Mira que si te puedes retirar temprano hoy, al fin de cuentas ya has trabajado un poco más de tu horario matutino.

-A juvia…ella está bien no te preocupes Cana-san, solo fue un desliz –dijo la peliazul sonriéndole a la castaña, Cana no muy confiada la soltó- no te preocupes por Juvia, ella está bien –reincorporándose bien- necesito ir al baño –dijo mientras se iba en dirección al sanitario del personal.

_Cana la miro no muy confiada, algo raro había Juvia nunca se enfermaba. Paso un largo rato desde que Juvia había entrado al baño, y de afuera solo escuchaba que tiraron de la cadena del inodoro como tres veces y después como el agua del lavamanos fluía, Juvia echo agua a su cara para refrescarse un poco, después seco sus manos y su cara, y justo cuando salió del baño se encontró con un par de ojos azules y una melena castaña que la miraban con curiosidad._

-Mira-san, Cana-san –dijo algo apenada- Juvia lo siente si se tardo mucho, ahora mismo voy a trabajar –término de decir para dirigirse a las mesas de la cafetería pero la voz de Mirajane la detuvo.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien Juvia? –cuestiono Mirajane- Cana me conto lo de tu mareo de hace rato.

-Y está más pálida de lo usual –añadió Cana cruzada de brazos

-N-no es nada Mira-san, Juvia solo estaba…estaba…

-¿Vomitando? –Cuestiono la mayor de los Strauss, Juvia asintió- deberías de ir al doctor ahora, ¿Qué tal si tienes alguna infección?.

-Pero Juvia está bien –dijo la peliazul- tal vez solo me hizo mal la comida exótica que comí ayer.

-De igual manera deberías de ir al doctor –sentencio Cana y Mirajane asintió.

-Pero ¿Quién atenderá a los clientes?, Juvia quiere ayudar~.

-Cana y yo nos la arreglaremos, recuerda que soy la dueña del lugar –le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Pero Juvia quiere ayudarl-…

-¡Juvia! –gritaron Mira y Cana al verla desfallecer.

_**#**_

_Cuando Juvia despertó al sentir la luz por la ventana, puesto que aun era de día, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el trabajo, se enderezo un poco para poder levantarse del lugar donde estaba, pero su cabeza le daba vueltas, por lo que solo se recargo, miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital y…momento, ¿Qué hacía ella en un hospital?, ¡ella hace unos momentos estaba en su trabajo!._

-¿Por qué a Juvia le da vueltas todo? –se cuestiono para sí misma.

-Despertaste –dijo Gray algo sorprendido, el cual iba entrando a la habitación, ella asintió a la pregunta que él hizo, más Gray por su parte caminó rápido y se sentó en la cama para abrazarla, algo que sorprendió a Juvia.

-¿P-por qué esta Juvia en el hospital? –cuestiono con sus mejillas coloradas por aquel repentino abrazo.

-Me llamaron de tu trabajo –contestó él, ella lo miró algo apenada puesto que Gray había fruncido el ceño- debiste hacerle caso a Mira, dijo que de verdad te mirabas muy mal.

-Pero Juvia solo quería seguir trab-…

-Nada –dijo Gray secamente, ella se sorprendió por la manera en la que le hablaba- ¿sabes lo preocupadas que estaban Cana y Mira?...-se mordió el labio inferior y giro su rostro un poco para que ella no lo viera- s-sabes…no sabes lo preocupado que estaba yo…me asuste mucho… -sintió unos brazos más delgados que los suyos aferrarse a su cintura.

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama –se disculpo abrasándolo más- ella de verdad lo siente…

-Está bien –coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella-, solo no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa maneras ¿entendido? –ella asintió y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver que era el doctor, él cual era un hombre joven casi de la misma edad que Gray.

-Ya ha despertado señorita Lockser –ella asintió apenada, mientras el doctor revisaba unos papeles.

-Juvia ya se encuentra mejor, gracias doctor.

-Claro que estás mejor –dijo el doctor- tus amigas te trajeron a tiempo, y tu novio no se ha salido de aquí desde que llego.

-No tenía por qué decir eso –murmuro Gray entre dientes con un leve sonrojo en su cara y .Juvia solo sonrío al verlo hacer ese gesto.

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene Juvia? –cuestiono la peliazul.

-Nada grave, tranquila, solo fue un desliz –dijo el doctor, Gray lo miro extraño.

-Quiero hablar con usted.

-Clar-..

-En privado –dijo entre dientes Gray, saliendo del cuarto siendo seguido por el doctor dejando a Juvia algo confundida.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunto el doctor.

-Se que también eres ginecólogo… y quería preguntarte..y-yo… -su rostro se comenzó a tornar rojo de nuevo- yo…quería saber si…¿es no-normal qu-que él cuerpo de Juvia se siga "desarrollando" más? –cuestiono completamente rojo de su cara y haciendo una señal con las manos refiriéndose a _ciertas _partes que él estuvo mirando hace unos días atrás, el doctor lo miro extraño ¿el cuerpo de la mujer aquella se desarrollaba más aun?, luego miró los papeles que tenía en la carpetilla que tenía, los leyó y luego una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –cuestiono Gray con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pues veraz… -el doctor se acerco a él, coloco su mano en el hombro de Gray y comento algo que solo Fullbuster pudo escuchar, su cara se torno más roja aun y hasta las orejas, a tal grado de que de ellas saliera humo, el doctor rió y se despidió de Gray puesto que tenía que atender a más pacientes.

_Con que era eso…¿cómo no pudo notarlo antes si quiera?, bueno no pensó en que eso pasara tan rápido, pero ahora todo encajaba bien, sus constantes cambios de humor…el desarrollo de su cuerpo, que lo hacía ver más torneado y voluptuoso para la vista de cualquiera, el apetito tan frecuente y él gusto por la comida rara…Gray se recargo en la pared con una mano en la frente, sus ojos grises muy abiertos y en su mente procesando las palabras que el doctor acababa de decirle._

"_Son los efectos del embarazo."_

_Entro al cuarto encontrándose con que Juvia ya se había levantado de la cama y lo recibió con una sonrisa, ¿ahora qué harían?, ¿ella lo sabría?, y si fuera así ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo?._

-Gray-sama –lo saludo, el solo respondió un "Hey" y ella vio que él tenía el entrecejo fruncido- ¿el doctor dijo si Juvia ya se puede retirar a su casa? –Gray lo negó- ¿eh?, ¿entonces de que habló con Gray-sama?.

-Estas embarazada Juvia…

-¿¡Eh!? –instintivamente ella se llevo las manos a su estomago- ¿¡c-como!?...d-digo no es que Juvia no sepa cómo se hacen los bebes pero… ella siempre se cuido y…su periodo siempre fue normal y… -su cerebro comenzó a recordar una plática de Lucy y Levy de otra chica que había quedado embarazada y no padecía de todos los síntomas y no lo supo hasta el día del parto, pero todo eso se esfumo de su mente al sentir una de las manos de Gray en su cabeza y la otra sobre las suyas que estaban en su estomago, y por último su frente chocando con la de ella.

-Vamos…vamos a ser padres… -dijo en un tono algo ahogado y tembloroso.

-Gra-Gray-sama…sí aun no…te sientes preparado para esto y no quieres al…bebe-le costó decir la palabra "bebe"-…Juvia lo entenderá…ella tampoco lo vio venir y si tu decisión es dejar a…

-¡No seas tonta! –le grito sorprendiéndola- cómo…¿cómo no lo voy a querer?, ¡es nuestro!, y ya nos la arreglaremos para poder manejar esté asunto, principalmente por Gajeel…pero…¿cómo piensas que voy a querer deshacerme del bebe? –Cuestiono acariciando el vientre de ella- sí me tomo desprevenido la noticia, porque el doctor lo soltó de golpe y yo pensé que tu ya lo sabías y que no me lo querías decir y…

-Gray-sama, Juvia tampoco lo sabía –coloco una de sus manos sobre la mano de Gray y lo miró a los ojos sonriéndole- sea como sea…Gajeel-kun…se tardara en asimilarlo…pero sé que le gustara tener un sobrino…o sobrina.

-Sea lo que vaya ser, niño o niña…lo vamos a tener –finalizo Gray abrazándola.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Holo!, solo paso a dejar update xwx, no se, en fin esté salió así de la nada, espero que les haya gustado :B, bueno yo me retiro xD, nos leemos de rato~, espero sus sensuales Reviews.**_

_**Fullbuster Juvia.- a**haha gracias por tu sensual review!, me agrada que está historia te guste xD, y bueno veraz muchas cosas raras aquí (?), puesto que serán solo historias continuas y otras no :B, en fin, muchas gracias por comentar sweetheart c:._

_**Juvia Dragneel.- **siempre comentas todo lo que publico xD, a veces pienso que me stalkeas (?), okay no!, te estoy muy agradecida por comentar siempre mis fanfics y me alegra saber que te gustan :D, espero seguir viendo tus sensuales reviews por mis locas historias (?), y como eres la/el que siempre comenta te regalare un oneshot de lo que tu quieras ;D (?), un abrazo!._

_**KotomiTan09.- **hahaha yo también pienso que Juvia es una picarona ¬w¬, Gray también lo es pero es mas tsundere que cualquier otra cosa (?), haha oww sii Rogue es un amor , haha no te juzgó si yo tambien fuera hombre estaría mega dispuesto a consolar a Juvia ewe, haha honey, gracias por tu sensual review!, enserio me alegra que te guste está historiesilla xD, un abrazo._

_**hohohoho, ahora si me retiro xD, espero sus sensuales reviews, los reviews son amor (?) -la golpean con una chancla (?)- chingao hay voy! (?).**_

_**Ch**achos._


	3. Así soy yo

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

**_._**

_**~[Así soy yo]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Jugueteaba con su lapicero dando golpecitos en su cuaderno, mientras que su otra mano estaba ocupada enredando sus cabellos azulados entre sus delgados dedos, su mente estaba atenta a la clase, pero sus ojos azules estaban viendo por la ventana, los chicos del equipo de fútbol tenían práctica, y claro toda su atención estaba en unos cabellos ligeramente alborotados de color negro, ella se giró hacia enfrente prestando atención a su clase al momento en que aquel muchacho al que miraba se giró a verla, o eso creía._

_-"La mente de Juvia de nuevo le está haciendo jugarretas que no son verdad...él no se atrevería a voltear a verme...bueno, no es como si Gray-sama y yo no nos conociéramos..."_

_Y de nuevo Juvia Lockser se perdió en sus pensamientos, tenía razón ella y Gray eran muy buenos amigos, y eso porque cuando ella y Gajeel se cambiaron de Instituto nadie les hablaba, bueno Gajeel no tenía problema, siempre decía lo que pensaba sin pelos en la lengua, lo cual le hizo socializar fácilmente, pero Juvia era un caso distinto, cada que intentaba hablarle a alguna de las chicas, estás la ignoraban o le hacían malos gestos, excepto las de su clase, pero era rara la vez que practicaba con alguien del salón por más de cinco minutos. Total, la vez que interactuó con Gray, fue después de su clase de natación, no fue de la mejor manera, pues unas chicas de otra clase la habían encerrado en los vestidores, intentó de mil formas abrir la puerta pero nada funcionaba, intentó llamar a Gajeel pero estaba en el club de boxeo, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta que su clase de box terminará, sin poder hacer más sólo le quedó sentarse en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la puerta y juntando sus rodillas a su pecho para ocultar su cara en el hueco que quedaba, y sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, intentaba parar pero sus sollozos se lo impedían, hasta que alguien había pasado por ahí y le pregunto si estaba bien y entre sollozos contestaba que sí, pero que no podía salir porque estaba encerrada, la persona que estaba ahí le dijo que se alejara todo lo que pudiera de la puerta, ella obedeció y sólo atinó a ver cómo la puerta se destrozaba dejando ver a un chico alto morocho, de buen cuerpo y ojos grises, al instante , por su uniforme supo que estaba en el equipo de fútbol y que él iba en su clase._

_-¿Quien te encerró? -Le había preguntado en ese entonces, con su entrecejo fruncido, algo que lo hacía verse más atractivo._

_-Nadie...nadie ha encerrado a Juvia -Le contestó algo apenada._

_-Está bien -contestó no muy convencido, pues él sabía que esas puertas sólo se cerraban por fuera, y no importaba cuánto intentarán abrir por dentro esas puertas jamás abrían._

_Actualmente eran buenos amigos, pero conforme pasaban los días, semanas y meses, Juvia se había enamorado de él, bueno desde el inicio, pero antes pensaba que sólo era por admiración y conforme pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta que si estaba enamorada, incluso al grado de hablar más con sus compañeros de clase, se dio cuenta de que ese lugar era cálido, y le agradaba por lo que se fue haciendo más sonriente con el resto de la escuela._

_**#**_

_Por otro lado estaba Gray, el "chico rudo" o "Príncipe de Hielo", era el típico chico popular por sólo estar en el equipo de fútbol, y bueno era uno de sus deportes favoritos, también tenía buenas calificaciones, no eran perfectas pero si aprobatorias, fuera de eso era muy popular con las mujeres del instituto Fairy e incluso con otras que no eran de su misma escuela, total eso era lo que menos le importaba, no estaba interesado en ningún tipo de mujer, simplemente lo veía como algo innecesario, a excepción de sus compañeras, no las miraba como otra cosa más que eso, compañeras...y sus amigas más cercanas eran como las hermanas menores que no tuvo, claro hasta que conoció a la chica que habían encerrado en los vestidores, esa chica que había estado antes en Phantom, intentó saber quiénes la encerraron, pues eso no estaba bien y como ahora era su compañera en el instituto y de clases, era lógico que se preocupara, eso fue en un principio. Incluso se volvieron más cercanos y hacían siempre trabajos en equipo o pareja sacando la mejor nota, incluso dejó de hacer equipo con Erza, la chica pelirroja de la que siempre estuvo enamorado, todo por estar con la peliazul. Conforme pasaba más el tiempo ella iba cambiando, él lo notaba siempre lo hacía, desde la ves en que cambió su uniforme a uno un poco más revelador y hasta su actual cambio de cabello, inconscientemente se acercaba más a ella pero a la vez se alejaba, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y estar ahí para ella, y más cuando su ex novio, Bora comenzó a pretenderlo de nuevo, eso sumándose al idiota de su hermano Lyon, su sangre siempre le hervía a tal grado de casi ebullición cuando otros chicos la invitaban a salir o se le declaraban, o con el simple hecho de pedirle alguna explicación para un trabajo._

_Un día que no pudo hacer equipo en un trabajo con ella se molestó y llegó a tal grado de reclamárselo, y discutieron en medio de la clase...algo que Gray nunca en toda su vida en el instituto, jamás había hecho, dejaron de hablar en la semana, apenas iban para dos, era Lunes y él estaba en práctica, miro hacia su salón y la vio en la ventana, la distinguía fácilmente por su cabello y aparte ella tenía la costumbre de sentarse cerca de la ventana, no pudo evitar quedándose viéndola, además ella también lo miraba...o eso creyó hasta que ella volteo su cara, por su parte, Gray al ver eso sintió un enorme vacío dentro de él, no muy animado volvió a su práctica hasta que terminó, en el trayecto estuvo pensando todo eso...llegó a la conclusión de que ella le atraía, bueno siempre lo supo, pero era egoísta...no le gustaba que ella estuviera con otros chicos, ni siquiera con Natsu, ni con Gajeel, ¡y era el primo de Juvia!,. Se fue a los vestidores a tomar sus cosas del casillero, en definitiva llegando a su casa tomaría una ducha muy helada y pensaría respecto a todas esas emociones que se acumulaban cada vez más y clamaban por ser expresadas, tomaría una decisión y tal vez no estaría mal arriesgar un poco...pero tenía miedo...miedo de perderla o perder lo que quedaba de amistad entre ambos, bien tomaría el resto de la semana para pensarlo. Cuando iba de salida iba con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y silbando una cancioncilla y antes de girar escuchó un sonoro golpe en uno de los casilleros y un jaleo de una voz que él conocía._

-Anda, sólo ten una cita conmigo, ¿Porque no quieres? -Cuestionó un chico de un grado menor al de ellos, abajo del chico ese, pegada al casillero estaba Juvia, la cual sólo tenía la mirada hacia abajo.

-Juvia no puede...sólo...sólo eres un compañero más, no...no puedo aceptar salir contigo... -Dijo en un susurro sin levantar su cara aún, hasta que sintió que era tomada de su barbilla y el sujeto aquel la obligaba a mirarlo.

-¿¡Que dices!? -Le cuestionó alzando un poco la voz a lo que ella intentó retroceder al ver la cara de este- disculpa linda, creo que no te escuche bien, pero igual te volveré a preguntar...vas a salir conmigo -eso era más una orden que una pregunta.

-No -contesto ella.

-Me cansé de ser bueno contigo -La tomo de los hombros apretándolos con fuerza, ella gimoteo al sentir la fuerza aplicada en sus hombros- ¿te gusta otro verdad?, pues qué lástima que cuando estés con él ya hayas estado conmigo a la fuerza -ella lo miro horrorizada, ¿en verdad pensaba en tomarla por la fuerza?.

-N-no... -Dijo con su voz temblorosa al sentir cómo ese sujeto se posaba en su cuello y aspiraba su aroma degeneradamente, el sujeto comenzó a pasar sus manos por la cintura de ella y de su cintura una mano pasó a su trasero y la otra la metió bajo la blusa de su uniforme- ¡por favor no! -Chillo removiéndose pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, lo vio sonreír socarronamente al ver que se acercaba a sus labios, por Dios la besarían y la tomarían por la fuerza, sin más sólo atinó a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y esperar lo que venía, pero nada pasó, sólo escucho el impactó de alguien estrellándose con la pared, abrió sus ojos y tal fue su sorpresa de ver a Gray encima de aquel sujeto surtiéndolo a golpes- ¡Gray-sama, detente! -Gray parecía no escucharla, ella nunca lo había visto así...tan irreconocible, tanto que las venas se le marcaban- ¡Gray! -Le gritaba sin que este parará de golpear al otro, hasta que con un poco de miedo se acercó y lo abrazo de la cintura- todo está bien Gray...Estoy aquí...Juvia está bien...

_No queriendo, lucho contra sus impulsos, tenía que seguir golpeando a ese tipo, pero no…ella se lo pidió y no lo haría, soltó del cuello de la camisa al sujeto ese y lo dejo caer bruscamente al suelo mirándolo con desprecio._

-Me vale que digas que yo te deje así, pero recuerda que soy testigo de lo que quisiste hacer –Le dijo con un tono de voz tan seco como cuando por más que exprimes un limón y de este no sale nada.

-Gray-sama, por favor…

-Vámonos –Fue lo único que dijo para después tomarle la mano y salir de ese lugar caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían.

**_#_**

_Una vez que salieron de ese lugar y la escuela, caminaron más tranquilos, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cafetería, ordenaron ambos su café y duraron sentados sin decir palabra alguna alrededor de media hora, cuando Gray iba hablar Juvia tuvo que ir al baño diciéndole que ya regresaría, dejando solo a Gray, la campanilla de la puerta del local abrió el pelinegro ignoro por completo a quien haya entrado, tenía que pensar, muchas cosas en las cuales pensar…primero hace unos momentos había dejado en claro por sus acciones, que quería a Juvia, y la quería enserio, segundo buscaría una forma de decírselo…pero es que…¡carajo, es Gray!, un sujeto para nada experto con mujeres, al menos no en el ámbito amoroso o de atracción, y tercero…siempre que trataba de pensar en ello había mil maneras de pensarlo o decirlo pero nunca había una que lo convenciera y…_

-¿Gray?.

-¿uhmm? –Se giro un poco para ver quien lo llamaba- ¿papá? –cuestiono algo incrédulo al ver a su padre ahí- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Pues…estoy en mi hora de comida…

-¿Qué no debería ser a mediodía? –cuestiono algo incomodo, pues por más que su padre fuera alguien de porte tan serio, Gray era su misma imagen, pero en personalidad eran tan…igual.

-Soy mi propio jefe y salgo a comer a la hora que me da la gana, ¿sabes? –Contestó, era raro ver a su hijo en hora de trabajo, así que noto que no estaba solo- ¿Natsu vino contigo?.

-No.

_Se miraron con sus ojos entrecerrados por un momento hasta que Silver dijo que lo veía más tarde en casa y Gray al ver disimuladamente como Juvia salía del baño se justifico con que él también iría al baño, Juvia asintió y se quedo en la mesa esperando a que el pelinegro saliera, saco su celular y comenzó a juguetear con los botones táctiles de desbloqueo._

-Oye Gray, ¿Qué te parece para cenar a la noch… -Miró tres veces para asegurarse de que fuera la mesa donde vio a su hijo hace un rato, pero Gray no estaba y eso que solo había ido a comprar unos cafés y unos pastelillos, volvía y se encontraba a una linda jovencita de pelo azul que se encontraba viéndolo un poco extrañada- disculpa…¿¡Eres la chica de Gray!?.

-¿¡Waahh!? –Exclamó confundida sacando humo de sus oídos- No lo soy, ¿eres su padre? –cuestiono ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Está bien –asintió levemente a la pregunta de Juvia- bueno, un placer conocerla señorita…¿…? –le extendió la mano.

-J-Juvia –Contesto extendiéndole la mano por igual.

-¡Eres tan adorable Juvia-Chan!~ -canturreo el hombre haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojada de sobremanera.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!? –cuestionaba Gray, que había salido del baño y miraba todo desde que se dirigía a la mesa.

-¡Mocoso malcriado! –Reprocho, y más que regaño, era un puchero lo que Silver hacía- ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que tenías una novia tan linda?.

-¿¡De donde sacas esas conclusiones!? –comento abochornado.

-Tú y yo tenemos cosas que hablar en la cena jovencito –sentencio Silver con una mirada tan sería que hizo paralizar y sudar frió a Gray, luego miró a Juvia y como si de magia se tratara su semblante cambio- espero verte de nuevo algún día Juvia-chan~, un placer conocerte, los veo después –Se despidió el hombre mayor saliendo del local.

_Silencio, silencio incomodo, que duró alrededor de un minuto pareciera que duro hor_as.

-Perdón por eso –dijo Gray con una mano en su nuca y con su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Está bien –contesto ella en su misma situación solo que ella tenía su cabeza agachada.

-Es algo…chiflado por así decirlo…no suele ser así, pero…como es la primera vez que me veo con una chica…él pensó eso y…

-A Juvia no le molesta –sonrió ganándose la mirada algo sorprendida de él.

-¿Enserio? –ella asintió.

-Tú papá parece una persona agradable –Se sentía estúpido, ¿enserio hablaba de su padre?, el pensó que se refería a lo otro y…

-Pensé que no te molestaba lo otro que dijo… -Se llevó sus manos a la boca por lo que dijo, ¿¡era idiota!?, él juraba y perjuraba que lo decía en su mente.

-A Juvia tampoco le molesta lo otro –le sonrió de nuevo, él la miro serio.

-Entonces tú…yo…¿te gusto? –El rostro de Juvia se torno rojo, tan rojo como el cabello de Erza.

-B-bueno… -suspiro- desde la vez en que ayudaste a Juvia a salir de los vestidores… -dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo que Gray apenas alcanzaba a escucharla- siempre ha sido Gray-sama quien le gusta a Juvia.

-Ah…bueno… -silencio, silencio incomodo nuevamente, ¿y ahora qué?, él no era bueno para estas cosas de las confesiones ni nada, suspiro pesadamente y tendría cuidado, mucho cuidado con las palabras que usaría- Juvia, sabes bien que no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas… -ella lo miró confundida.

-Juvia no te obligara a hacer algo que no quieras Gray-sama.

-No, está bien…el problema es que…¡demonios! –Exclamo tomando por sorpresa a la peliazul- ¿cómo lo haces?.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Expresarte…lo haces ver tan sencillo…pero siempre que intento hacerlo yo…no puedo…es…complicado.

-Gray-sama solo tienes que ser tu mismo…para Juvia también es complicado aunque no parezca, Juvia…

-Es que…van como mil veces que siempre trato de decirlo, pero siempre elijo la peor así soy yo, no soy bueno con estas cosas…por lo que siempre termino fuera del tema o arruino algo serio…carajo Juvia, tú sola presencia o con solo escuchar tu nombre haces que todo se me complique…o que todo lo malo que me pasa sea mejor… -dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sí, Gray Fullbuster era tsundere a la vista de todos.

-Para Juvia también se complica todo, siempre que escucho que te nombran me sonrojo o incluso digo cosas sin sentido –él la miro con cara de "¿Enserio?, no te creo…"- Gray-sama, ¿te han dicho que eres tsundere?.

-¿Eh?...¡No lo soy! –contestó abochornado y más rojo de su cara.

-¡Claro que si!...eso es…adorable…

-¿Entonces tu y yo…somos…o no somos…?

-¿Novios? –el asintió, ella pareció pensarlo por un momento- No.

-¿¡Eh, porque!? –Exclamo confundido- yo te gusto, tú me gu…¡eso!.

-¡Eso lo se!, pero Gray-sama deberá invitar a Juvia primero a una cita, además no somos novios porque Gray-sama no se lo ha pedido a Juvia.

-Está bien –contesto resignado tomando asiento en donde estaba anteriormente- haremos las cosas como tu digas –le dio un trago a su café.

_Las cosas no fueron como él quería, pero al menos algo si estuvo claro…y fue de que ella sentía lo mismo qué él, bueno a vista de muchos era obvio, incluso para él, pero al principio siempre se hizo de la vista gorda, pero de igual forma…él era así, Gray Fullbuster era un tsundere que le costaba un huevo admitir lo que de verdad sentía, y tenía que reconocerlo cuando la situación no era la correcta, pero bueno…al menos tenía a Juvia segura al lado de él, y estaba tranquilo con saber de que él era el único con quien ella quería estar._

**_¿Fin?._**

* * *

_**Okay esté salió mega random :v, no se aparte, lo escribía desde antier en el móvil -era donde nomas tenía internet- ,porque no tenía internet en casa T_T, pero hoy ya han pagado el teléfono (nota mental: Chachos no vuelvas a rayarles la madre a las operadoras, y operadoras traten de no llamar cuando alguien esta de mal humor), y bueno esté salió de mi mente cuando desperte y en la radio estaba una canción llamada "mil demonios" de moderatto, -se las recomiendo- por un lado escribi esto basandome un poco en como soy yo xD, no se me comprendo bien con Gray, no es que yo sea tsundere porque...no lo soy...-creo...un poco tal vez-...fuera de mi tsunderismo no aceptado, si escuchan la cancion siento que con referente a Juvia el se siente así xD, "Tengo mil maneras de decirte lo siento y siempre elijó la peor así soy yo" no se, eso es lo primero que dice la cancion cuando empieza, y suena tan...Gray (?). Total, ¿leyeron el manga el miercoles?, -yo como siempre me adelante y lo leí en ingles en mangapanda lol- ¿¡Porque Silver-sama, porque!? -inserte drama aquí- esto es una decisión dificil para Juvia e_e...igual...notaron lo que dijo Silver ¿no?, (si, si tambien grite como fangirl cuando le dice "you are uhm...Gray's woman!?"), pero fuera de eso...se que Mashima nos trollea siempre...pero vieron que dijo Silver, ¿verdad?, porfavor diganme que no soy la unica loca! e_e (?), total, lo que pasa es que lo de los experimentos que hizo Keith, Silver mismo menciono que el ha sido el que ha durado mas tiempo "caminando" -cofcofconvidacofcof- espero que de alguna manera mistica o poderosa, si Juvia vence a Keith y desactivan el face, espero...no se que Silver siga vivo, aunque no se...solo es suposicion mia, pero siendo Silver "el experimento" que mas "ha caminado" debe de aver algo detrás de eso por lo tanto puede que siga viviendo D:...y si no pasa eso y Silver-sama muere...llorare como la vil marica de closet que no soy :c, en fin...también okokakdajkda miercoles 3x1!, me senti como en especial de pizza xD, enywey...espero que este oneshot les haya gustado c:.**_

_**espero sus sensuales Reviews *-*, y neta les agradezco a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mis locas historias (?), siento si no respondí hoy sus reviews, pero neta, enserio neta gracias por comentar, Chachos los ama (?).**_

_**PD; no pude evitar colocar en el fanfic lo que Silver le dice a Juvia por telepatía xD.**_

_**Ch**achos**.**_


	4. NO me quiero enamorar

_**Fiara tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

_**NA: este oneshot tiene contenido lemon/erótico, como deseen llamarle (?), se recomienda discreción al lector (?).**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**~[No me quiero enamorar]~**_

_**.**_

**_~[Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser]~_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Gray Fullbuster, era el tipo de chico popular entre las mujeres, cualquier mujer del instituto daría lo que fuera aunque solo fuera para pasar una noche con él, la cosa era que ellas estaban dispuestas a cualquier hora, día y ocasión, siempre estaban para él, y Gray gustoso siempre las complacía, con el rechazo...bueno no siempre, era cuando el no tuviera algo mas que hacer, y bueno tampoco es que fuera un hombre ocupado ni que tampoco se la pasara teniendo sexo, aunque bueno trabajar con su padre en la constructora todo el tiempo era trabajo, y aunque Silver le dijera que tomara descanso, Gray seguía trabajando, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar siendo acosado todo el tiempo dentro y fuera del instituto_.

_Gray también es un chico serio, de buen porte, con el cerebro y corazón fríos para su edad. Y como se menciona, solo en ocasiones tenía sus "aventuras" y en estas también era así, si salí con alguna chica era a lo que iba y ya, pasaba por ella, al hotel o en el mismo coche, la ropa sobraba y sexo salvaje con aluna de sus amantes, eso sumado a que empezó a ganar la reputación de "ice boy" por la misma razón de que al momento de tener intimidad todo era frió, no había calor ni sentimientos de por medio...él no era de los chicos que tenía en mente enamorarse...ya lo había echo una vez, y por una parte si fue lastimado pero por otro lado veía todo eso del amor como algo innecesario..._

_Uno de esos tantos días en que llegaba del instituto a la constructora, saludo a los empleados como de costumbre hasta que entro al despacho privado de su padre,ny ahí lo encontró de lo mas cómodo charlando con una tipa vestida formalmente que estaba de espaldas, claro que Gray aprovecho que ella estaba de espaldas y le dio un recorrido con sus ojos de arriba abajo y viceversa. Piel pálida, cabello hasta la cintura con ondas en las puntas de un color azulado, buenísimas curvas, cintura pequeña, trasero aceptable y apretable...y piernas...esas piernas tan torneadas...Tanto era el rato que había contemplado a esa tipa por detrás que le entraron unas ganas inmensas de verla de frente, noto que su presencia aun no había sido notada hasta que tosió levemente y Silver capto su atención al mismo tiempo que la tipa, y vaya que era bonita, finos rasgos faciales, ojos de un azul profundo y largas pestañas, buenos pechos...y muy buenos...viéndola mejor de frente era una muchacha guapa, no lo iba negar pero tampoco lo iba aceptar abiertamente._

_Silver los había presentado ya, y quien diría que ella fuera familia del mejor socio de su padre, Metalicana Redfox, que era el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos, Gajeel. Habían hablado de un trato que tenían con el material que en la constructora Fullbuster usaban, y Juvia había ido en representación de su tío...Juvia Lockser, era un nombre que Gray se había memorizado rápido. Semanas después Juvia había sido transferida al instituto donde estaba Gray, puesto que Phantom Lord había cerrado._

_ Al momento en que Juvia entro al instituto no tardo nada en ganarse las miradas envidiosas de las demás mujeres, solo por el simple echo de que era Gray quien iba a buscarla o era él quien le hablara, y fue más la envidia cuando vieron que ella estaba en el circulo de amistades cercanas a Gray. De ahí en adelante rumores de la "reputación" que tenía Gray con las mujeres se fueron esparciendo más y más, eso fue algo que llamo la atención de Juvia, que acudió a Gajeel preguntándole sobre esos rumores, a lo que su primo si pele ente respondió "por un lado puede que sean ciertos, pero el Stripper no es de meterse con cuanta mujer se le atraviese, aún si esta misma se coloca en charola de plata...es difícil de explicar, pero no tienes que creer todo lo que digan", eso fue algo que calmo un poco a Juvia, que aunque no se notara, se había enamorado a primera vista de Gray, desde que lo vio en el despacho de Silver, y cada que lo miraba se aguantaba unas inmensas ganas de echarse a los brazos de él y besarlo, pero tenía que ser discreta con eso...tampoco quería verse tan acosadora, aunque inconscientemente siempre terminaba siguiendolo a todos lados cual espía, pero al instante se justificaba con algo tonto. Pero pronto vinieron aquellos rumores sobre Gray, algo que la hizo dudar mucho, pero que gracias a la respuesta de Gajeel aclaro sus dudas._

_Gray por otro lado se sentía ¿Frustrado?, se podría decir así, respecto a Juvia, es decir...sabía que ella le atrajo desde el principio, hacia cualquier tipo de insinuación y ella parecía no captarlas, nunca una mujer se había resistido a él, al menos no sus "admiradoras", y que Juvia se negara, era frustrante para él, tanto que llego a admitir para sí mismo que ella le gustaba, pero no diría nada a menos que viera algún cambio en ella. Días después se negó a si mi mismo eso...¿Quien lo entendía?, ni el mismo podía hacerlo._

-No Gray, no puedes...al menos Juvia no se merece eso... -se paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos negros con desesperación en lo que daba vueltas en la silla del despacho de su padre- no te puedes enamorar de ella...no sería bueno para mi ni para ella... -miró su celular, tenía un mensaje de una de "sus conocidas" pidiéndole que se encontraran, el había aceptado, seria lo mejor para sacarse un rato de la cabeza esas ideas, se levanto, guardo su celular y cuando iba a salir la puerta se abrió de golpe- ¿Juvia?.

-Gray -Dijo ella en modo de saludo mientras se adentraba en el despacho- ¿Y tu padre?, mi tío le manda la lista de nuevos materiales que han llegado a la refaccionaría.

-Ah...no está, tuvo que salir algo rápido de la ciudad -contesto con simpleza tratando de verse normal, pero sus ojos no le daban tregua, mirando disimuladamente las curvas de Juvia...recorriendo su endemoniado cuerpo despistadamente- esto...yo...iba de salida, con gusto le dejare la lista de materiales en el escritorio -tomo la lista que Juvia le extendió, rozando sin querer ambas pieles, Gray sintió un calor interior que se apoderaba de él, y Juvia solo atino a sentir sus mejillas arder ante tal roce, que fue mínimo, pero a la vez intenso.

_Ambos se miraron y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, la tensión era fuerte y sus deseos se daban a conocer con tan solo mirarse. Sin pensarlo Gray tiro a Juvia del brazo con él colocándola en el escritorio y tumbando las cosas ante tal acción, se coloco entre las piernas de ella abriéndolas un poco, la tomo con algo de brusquedad de la cintura y se apodero de sus labios. Juvia no cabía en la idea de lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro termino sentada en el escritorio y siendo devorada de sus labios por el pelinegro, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del chico haciendo que la falda que usaba se subiera más de lo debido al momento de sentir las toscas manos de Gray sobre sus piernas. Ese día era uno del cual ninguno olvidaría, y además era una suerte que fueran los únicos en la constructora, de modo que hubieran sido descubiertos por hacer tanto ruido._

_Conforme pasaban los días sus encuentros eran más seguidos... Dos o tres veces por semana sin contar los fines de semana, ninguno de los dos ocultaban el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, y cada que tenían relaciones era como si fuesen uno solo, sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien en el del otro y podría decirse que tenían la mente sincronizada al momento de sus actos sexuales._

**_#_**

_-"No puedes idiota...no, no puedes ni deberías enamorarte...pero ¿Aquí en engañas Gray?...no debes mentirte a ti mismo al momento de que según ni sabes que haces besándola, buscándola...sabes que al besarla te pierdes...aunque me diga a mi mismo que si te gano perdería mi libertad..."_

_¿Pero a quien engañaba Fullbuster?, si ahora mismo estaba de nuevo con Juvia, en la comodidad de su departamento de soltero, en su cómoda cama de su habitación, teniendo a Juvia debajo de si a medio vestir, con sus endemoniadas piernas rodeándole la cintura, haciéndolo hundir entre sus piernas para que ella sintiera aquella erección, él repartiéndoles caricias toscas por el cuerpo y devorando su pálido cuello en el cual quedarían marcas y había rastros de las anteriores._

_Suspiros, jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación donde aquellos dos amantes se entregaban a la pasión que sentía el uno y el otro. Juvia se dedicaba a sentir aquellas caricias que le propinaba Gray, mientras ella soltaba suspiros y el nombre del muchacho, paseaba sus manos por la espalda masculina desnuda, encajando sus uñas, algo que a Gray le encantaba_.

-Gray~ -Lo llamaba entre suspiros mientras que la respuesta de él eran gruñidos roncos cerca de su oído- n-no te detengas Gray~...¡Aaah!~ -Soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores al sentir como Gray encajaba sus dientes en su clavícula.

-Eres una pervertida -Dijo entre gruñidos placenteros al sentir como ella movía sus caderas haciendo un roce placentero entre ambas intimidades, sintiendo como la erección de Gray se hacía más grande.

-Lo aprendí de ti...Aahh~ -Contesto ella, movía más rápido sus caderas haciendo que él chico soltara gruñidos de placer- ¡Gray!~ -Chillo al sentir como era despojada completamente de sus ropas y solo quedaba en ropa interior, bueno no duraría mucho con ella puesto que Gray se la arrancaría a mordidas como de costumbre- es...el quinto brasier que me rompes Fullbuster... -dijo entre suspiros al sentir al muchacho entre sus pechos, los cuales eran manoseados brutalmente- G-Grayaahh~...

-Es el quinto, pero tampoco te opones a que te los arranque... -Contesto de una manera demoniacamente sensual, se llevo uno de los grandes senos a la boca y comenzó a lamerlo, pasaba su juguetona lengua por el pezón, mordisqueandolo levemente.

-¡Aaah, Gray!~ -Se retorció de placer al sentir tales caricias, estaba lo suficientemente húmeda de su intimidad, necesitaba mas que solo caricias, lo quería a él y lo quería dentro de ella- Gr-Graaay~... -le araño la espalda haciéndolo soltar un gruñido- te...te quiero dentro de mi~...

-Ooohh~...¿Deseas esto? -Cuestiono juguetonamente señalando su miembro, ella asintió con la mirada llena de lujuria, Gray se separo de ella y removió un poco su boxer hacia abajo dejando ver la punta de su miembro, dejando a Juvia con deseos de ver más y cruzo sus brazos dejando a Juvia confundida- sácalo y masajealo -le ordeno, no es que no se lo pidiera antes o que no practicaran el sexo oral, pero Gray siempre tuvo ganas de decir,o en modo de una orden, Juvia se incorporo y se acerco a Gray, jalándolo del elástico del boxer para acercarlo a ella, Gray la miraba desde arriba aun con los brazos cruzados.

-Como usted ordene joven Fullbuster -Dijo de manera juguetona, bajando al mis o tiempo el boxer de esté dejando ver su erección con totalidad, lo miro con deseo y puso una año encima de este y comenzó a moverla, de arriba abajo, en movimientos circulares, y de diferentes formas hasta pasar su traviesa lengua por la longitud de este y arrancando suspiros roncos del muchacho.

-Aggrrhh... -Gruño al sentir como la lengua de Juvia paseaba por su miembro, intento aguantar, pero no pudo, así que de la manera más salvaje que se podría imaginar, Gray se le fue encima a Juvia, tal cual animal en celo, se poso entre sus piernas rozando ambas intimidades hasta que ella le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas haciéndolo entrar en ella- ¿No te puedes contener eh? -la cuestiono entre jadeos mientras se movía dentro de ella, dando embestidas lentas, pero aun ritmo endiabladamente erótico.

-¡Aaaahhh!~ -Gimió ella al sentir las embestidas que Gray le daba y le seguía el ritmo- t-tampoco tu pod-podías aguantarlo~...

-Cierto -Dijo arrogante mientras la sujetaba por las caderas, dejando marcas de sus dedos y la embestía más rápido, de una manera casi salvaje, mie tras se deleitaba con el rebote de sus pechos, los movimientos de su cintura y por ultimo en sus ojos...apretó los dientes con fuerza, ya sentía su orgasmo venir al igual que Juvia- eres...muy...¡estrecha! -dijo entre gruñidos moviéndose más y más rápido- eres...deliciosamente estrecha...

-¡Aaahh! -Gimió al sentir que la intensidad de las embestidas aumentaban, mientras también sentía como un cosquilleo y calor se iban acumulando dentro de ella- ¡Más...más rápido Gray, más aaahh!~.

_Gray obedeció y aumento el ritmo a uno mas acelerado, embistiendo salvajemente, apretando su trasero y sus piernas. Gray al igual que Juvia, comenzó a sentir un calor dentro de él, lo cual lo hizo disminuir un poco la velocidad hasta llegar a su orgasmo al igual que Juvia, solo que ella fue segundos antes y después la acompaño él derramandoce dentro de ella por completo. Se desplomo sobre Juvia y la rodeo de la cintura con fuerza, algo que la dejo confundida, pues siempre que terminaban, Gray solo se acostaba aun lado de ella._

-¿Sucede algo? -Cuestiono ella al sentir los brazos de Gray rodeándole la cintura suavemente- ¿No te gusto? -Pero no recibió respuesta y se quedo sin hacer nada.

-Abrazame... -Le dijo de una manera demandante, algo que dejo confundida a Juvia, ¿Abrazarlo?, ella tenía entendido que fuera del sexo no estaban permitidas las muestras de afecto, y aunque le doliera, ella no mostraba afecto después del sexo, pues era algo que él mismo Gray había pedido- solo...abrazame... -ella solo asintió y paso sus brazos por su ancha espalda.

-¿Esta todo bien? -El negó con la cabeza- ¿Algo anda mal? -no hubo respuesta.

-... -Lo mas que tardo Gray en responder fue alrededor de un minuto- yo...-Juvia le presto atención- yo no quería quererte...no me quería enamorar... -A Juvia se le comenzaron aguar los ojos, ¿Era posible que Gray le estuviera diciendo eso?- pero si me pongo en una relación perdería libertad... -Juvia soltó un sollozo, intento apartarse pero Gray la abrazo mas contra si- pero tampoco puedo estar sin ti...no lo pude evitar -Gray se aparto un poco y la miro a la cara seriamente mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas con sus pulgares- pero...me enamore de ti Juvia Lockser...

**_¿Fin?_**

* * *

_**holo~, lo siento mil8mil sin actualizar (?), y mimanera de pedir disculpas es con lemon para sus ojitos (?)! Es mi tercer o segundo intento de lemon...lo siento si no esta bien redactado -matenme (?)- en fin, si hay algún error o algo me disculpo -esta en la ipad y se le complica un poco (?)- además el maldito corrector funciona cuando quiere el muy puto D:, enywey...chachosse retira...espero sus sensuales reviews :3, chachos los ama (?).**_

_**Chachos.**_


End file.
